Hunt for Revenge
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: Teryna Redoran is a leader of a bandit clan. When she breaks out of Solitude prison, she is betrayed by her right hand man who kills her brother and sister. She leaves Skyrim and spends 10 years in exile before coming back to exact her revenge.


**AN:** This is my second Elder Scrolls fanfic. I wanted to make this like the other Elder Scrolls fanfic but I decided in the end to make it darker and slapped a M rating. Review and enjoy.

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own Elder Scrolls series or its characters. They are property of Bethesda Game Studios.

 **CHAPTER 1:** Prison Break

Teryna was sitting on a bench in a prison cell. She was a 27 year old Dark Elf and an exile from the great House Redoran, a thief and a bandit clan leader together with her brother Reyyan who was sitting next to her. They were held in Castle Dour dungeons after they were caught trying to get into Solitude Bank Vaults. They spent two days in the cell. They were worried because they're sister Avvyna was taken by the guards for interrogation the night before.

''We have to get out of here somehow.'' Reyyan broke the silence. ''I know, brother. But we can't go until Avvyna comes back. Until then, we wait. But that doesn't mean that you can't come up with a plan.'' Teryna said.

A few hours later, the guards came into the room dragging Avvyna behind them. One of them opened the cell door while the other took off Avvyna's shackles and threw her into the cell. As she fell on the ground, Reyyan yelled. ''You bastard!'' and lunged on the guard. The other guard pulled him of and punched him, sending him to the ground as well. ''Scum!''

Once the guards left, Reyyan got up on his feet. ''Avvyna, are you alright?'' Avvyna sat on the bench. ''Yes, brother. I'm fine.'' Teryna hugged her. ''I was so worried about you.'' she then turned to Reyyan. ''And why did you attack the guard. Did you really expect to defeat the two of them?'' Reyyan smiled. ''No. I expected to take this.'' He then opened his hand and showed them a key.

Reyyan looked around the corridor as he slid the key into the lock. With a few turns the doors clicked and slid open. Reyyan was the first to get out, followed by Teryna and Avvyna. The dungeons were empty except for a prisoner that was moaning after he took a severe beating from the guards. ''We can't leave him like this. Reyyan, grab him.'' said Teryna as she opened his cell. Reyyan helped the man on his feet and asked. ''What's your name, Breton?'' The man barely spoke. ''Ma..Marnel.'' Reyyan continued. ''Nice to meet you, Marnel. My name is Reyyan and these are my sisters, Avyyna and Teryna.''

They got to the end of the corridor when they heard a guard approaching. They opened a cell next to them and got in. The guards passed by without even looking. ''We need another way out.'' said Reyyan. Teryna looked around the cell and saw a crack in the cell wall. ''Hey, look at this. I bet we can kick the wall down.'' Reyyan got to the wall and kicked it. Nothing. He kicked it again and a brick moved. He kicked it one more time and a part of the wall came down, revealing a small passage behind it.

They moved down the passage and came upon the remains of a man. ''He must have used the tunnel last. Probably died of a cave in. Be careful how you move.'' Reyyan said. Teryna picked up the iron dagger near the remains and put it in her boot. They got to the end of the tunnel and saw a ladder going up to a manhole. Teryna went up and opened the manhole as the sunshine blinded her for a second.

They got out of the tunnel. They were behind one of the houses near the Solitude gates. They moved behind the general goods store and entered through the window. ''Hurry up and get dressed. The store will open soon.'' Avyyna said as they looked around. After a few minutes they got out and into the streets of Solitude.

They went towards the Winking Skeever inn. They entered and sat at the table in the corner. The food and drinks were paid with the money from the store. Reyyan then asked Marnel. ''So, why were you in prison?'' Marnel took a sip of ale. ''They accused me of killing my family.'' Avyyna was shocked. ''Did you do it?'' she asked. ''No.'' Marnel explained. ''One day I came back home after a three day hunt. I entered my house and when I saw what was inside I broke apart. My family was massacred, they're remains were all over the room.'' Avyyna, still shocked, asked him. ''I'm so sorry. What happened?'' Marnel explained it in one simple word. ''Vampires.''

A few days later, they were trekking through the Whiterun tundra. ''So where is this bandit clan of yours?'' Marnel asked. ''Don't worry, we're close. You see that ledge at the bottom of the mountain?'' Marnel saw the shape of the camp. '' But first we need to see an old friend in Whiterun.'' Reyyan said.

They went into a small house in Whiterun. Marnel walked in last and saw a Redguard in front of them. ''Nazeem, old friend. It's been a long time. A long, long time.'' Teryna said as she and Reyyan dragged him upstairs. ''Who's that?'' Marnel asked and Avvyna replied. ''He's the little shit that left us to rot in that cell.'' A few moments later the duo came down. ''Let's go before the guards come sniffing around. Not that he'll be able to talk for a few days.'' Teryna said.

They neared the camp. ''This is it, Marnel.'' said Reyyan. ''Soon you will be a part of our little family.'' At that moment an arrow struck him in the neck and he fell down. ''REYYAN!'' screamed Avyyna as she ran to him and tried to stop the bleeding. Teryna and Marnel helped but in the end, Reyyan let out his last words. ''I love you, sisters.'' Avyyna started crying as Reyyan let out his last breath.


End file.
